


Close in Comfort

by dumbassdisaster



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Multi, background souyo for now, some very very light hurt/comfort, will update tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassdisaster/pseuds/dumbassdisaster
Summary: Yu and the Investigation Team and moments of physical closeness





	1. Sparring

He and Chie were by the Samegawa, her old friend from middle school leaving a bad taste in Yu's mouth. The way that boy talked to Chie...talked about Yukiko… He didn't like it. And Chie looked sad. So, on an impulse, he reached out to grab her hand, for support. 

"Oh, a-a match!? You wanna spar!?" 

She went to pull her hand away, but he held on, more out of shock from her reaction than anything, and she stilled. "I'm sorry," she said, sheepishly.

"I can let go."

She shook her head, held onto his hand, and they sat together in the grass. "I don't like how he talks about Yukiko. How...any guy talks about Yukiko. She deserves better."

Yu agreed, anger barely contained, and Chie smiled warmly at him, a sadness in her eyes. "I'm glad you're not like him, Yu-kun. I'm glad you aren't always staring at her like everyone else…"

She sighed, leaning back on her elbow, staring at the water. A wistful look passed across her face, and Yu slowly ran his thumb over her knuckles. It was a little awkward, for him, but she relaxed into it. 

"Thanks," she muttered, and he nodded. "You're a good friend."

He smiled. "So are you, Chie."

Her face turned red as she laughed, uncomfortable. "Me? I try, which is why I train so hard! But I don't know if it always works…"

They were silent for a moment, until Chie shook their hands, sitting up. 

"C'mon, let's go. Our hands are getting all sweaty."


	2. Easing Tension

It was a warm day on the rooftop, Yukiko and Yu eating lunch together. Yosuke and Chie were in the classroom, Chie apparently wanting to ask him something, alone. Yukiko and Yu had exchanged looks, but didn't question it. 

"I wonder what they're talking about," Yukiko mused.

Yu shrugged, though he had a feeling. They had just saved Kanji a couple days ago, and Chie had been more frustrated with Yosuke's behavior than usual. Yu couldn't say he blamed her, but his determination to save Kanji had blinded him to Yosuke's words. No, blinded wasn’t right. He just didn't want to waste time arguing when Kanji was trapped there. 

Really, it was probably cowardice, but he didn't want to think on that too hard. 

"You seem lost in thought," Yukiko said. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." He nodded, and she returned the gesture, polite as ever. There was a slight tension between them, in private, that hadn't gone away yet. 

He set his lunch down, looking intently at her. She raised her eyebrows at his sudden change in expression. "Yukiko-san," he said, quite serious. 

"Y-Yes?"

"I have something you should see."

She kept her eyes on him as he turned his back to her, rifling through his bag until he slipped on a pair of glasses. He faced her again, large fake nose and mustache making her eyes widen in shock before she fell into a fit of giggles. 

"Ahahaha the gag--hehe--the gag glasses! You have them! You look, hahaha, r-ridiculous! Hahahaha!”

"I believe I look  _ paw _ -sitively handsome," he said, deadpan, making her laugh harder. He felt the corner of his mouth twitch up. 

She leaned toward him, resting her hand lightly on his arm for support. "Hahaha! Oh, hoho, I see why Chie's so comfortable around you!" She smiled at him, wiping tears from the corner of her eyes. "You have a great sense of humor!"

He lifted his hand and patted the back of hers once. He was about to let it fall when she grabbed his hand in both of hers, suddenly more serious, but still happy and warm. "I'm glad we all met, Yu-kun. And thank you for being so kind to Chie."

Yu blinked, but grinned. "Of course. She's my friend…like you."

"We are friends, aren't we?" She nodded decisively before dropping their hands, allowing him to take off the glasses. 

The rest of lunch passed more comfortably, and they never found themselves feeling awkward when they were alone again. 


	3. Proposition

Rise was always hanging off him, clinging to his arm and batting her eyelashes. The contact didn’t make him uncomfortable, but her obvious adoration did, especially with the barely concealed jealousy Yosuke sometimes shot their way.

But getting to know her was different, her bright eyes often glazed over and distant when they were alone. He could relate to her, on a level. That disconnect he’d feel between himself and the self he projected, to make others happy.

There were times, though, that pleasing people would be worse than disappointing them. He couldn’t trap himself in a lie.  Which is what it would’ve been, if he’d agreed when Rise suggested they actually marry after high school. Even if her suggestion came from a kind of desperation, wanting to find something to cling to. Even if her suggestion, probably, hopefully, wasn’t fully serious.

Even knowing this, Yu still felt a jolt of panic, which he buried to soften his expression.

“I can’t decide that now.”

She laughed, but there was pain in her eyes. “Well, I already knew that…” she murmured, averting her gaze. “You’re not interested in me.”

The distance between them suddenly felt huge. 

“Rise...” he said, taken aback, hand hovering over her shoulder, unsure if the touch would be comforting or unwelcome.

“It’s fine, Senpai. You’re not obligated to like me, you know.”

Then why did this feel so...bad?

She turned to him, her watery smile a bit stronger than her laugh from a moment before. “I appreciate the honesty, anyway. It’d be worse if you just led me on.”

He didn’t know what to say, staring at her, until she pulled his arm toward her, wrapping both of hers around it. She rested her head on his shoulder, gaze forward.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, hanging his head.

Rise shook hers and nudged his leg with her foot. “Stop that, Senpai. It isn’t your fault. Besides...you like someone else, right?”

The way she could so easily read him was a little unnerving, but his stunned silence was more than enough confirmation.

“I wish the best for you.” She squeezed his arm, and he finally looked up at her again. She was smiling, her eyes clearer and happier. “Thank you for listening to me today. I can let you go now.”

“Rise,” he said, sitting up straighter. “You do mean a lot to me, you know?”

Her grin in response was sudden, bright. “Of course I do, Senpai!”

They walked back to Rise’s together, Yu’s arm within her soft grip. The hug they shared on her doorstep was melancholy, but genuine and soft.


	4. Abandoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who's been reading. it means the world to me <3

Yu stared at the scene before him with wide eyes and a racing heart. 

Teddie was on his doorstep, sobbing loudly into his hands, body quaking as he sank to his knees. Words escaped his mouth, unintelligible from his shuddering breaths. 

"Teddie," Yu murmured, moving a step forward, unsure how to approach. "I want to help, but I can’t...understand you…"

Teddie sniffled, then nodded, taking a moment to compose himself before he spoke again. "S-sorry! I just--can't… Y-Y-Y--" He broke off again to scrub at his eyes. "Yosuke hasn't been h-home...and I know you said I d-d-didn't have to go back to that--to that world, but…"--a loud sniff and deep breath--"...but I still feel like I don't belong. Like y-you've all a-bear-doned me since we--since we caught--the culprit…"

Yu felt guilt punch him in the gut, making him nauseous. Realization spread over him that he  _ hadn't  _ seen Teddie in a while, and he felt his own eyes sting as he knelt beside Teddie and rested his arms around him. Yu tugged gently, just enough so Teddie's face was resting in his chest, leaving damp spots on his shirt from tears. 

Rubbing comforting circles on Teddie's back, Yu spoke apologetically into his hair. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry we haven't spent as much time together." He pulled Teddie closer when another broken sob escaped his mouth. "And I'm sorry Yosuke hasn't been home. We'll make more time, okay? You're important. We want you here."

"D-Do you really mean that...Sensei…?"

Yu’s heart broke at just how  _ young  _ Teddie sounded. "Of course. I would never lie to you."

The sobs slowly quieted as they knelt on the Dojimas' doorstep, neither moving until Teddie finally broke away. Yu was relieved to find a genuine smile on his friend's tear-stained face. 

"Thank you, Sensei," he said, wiping his nose with his shirtsleeve. "I feel a lot better now."

"I'm glad." Yu stood and held out a hand. "Nanako's inside. Would you like the three of us to play together?"

Teddie's eyes lit up, and he was immediately back to his energetic self. It was almost jarring.

He grabbed Yu's hand, yanking him to where Nanako sat inside at the table, and Yu could only smile at the overwhelming antics. 

And as he participated in their impromptu game night, he swore to never let Teddie feel so alone again. 


	5. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to my dear friend, Ranaxom. we have had many discussions about Yu liking his hair pet, which is what inspired this chapter  
hope you all like it, and thank you so much to everyone who has been reading, leaving kudos, and/or commenting! it means so much to me <3

"Uh… Senpai?"

Yu paused his work, glancing up at Kanji knitting anxiously across the table. His eyes wouldn't meet Yu's. "Hm?"

"How do you get your hair so…" he paused, waving around his nearly finished hat as he tried to find the words "...uh, y'know, pretty and shit?"

Yu blinked. "You think my hair is pretty?"

"I'd be blind  _ not _ to! Look at it!" Kanji suddenly looked up at Yu with determination, leaning his elbows heavily on the table. His gaze was so intense that Yu felt a little self-conscious, yet…flattered. 

"I just shampoo and condition," Yu said with a small shrug. "That's all."

Kanji's eyes widened. "Seriously? It looks that soft and sleek just from some damn conditioner?"

Yu nodded, feeling his face heat up.

There was a brief pause, then: "C-Can I...uh...can I pet it? I-I-I," Kanji took a breath, seeming slightly mortified, "I mean, pat it? Pat your hair? Damn, that doesn't sound better…"

To help him out, Yu simply scooted around the table's corners until he was next to Kanji. He smiled softly, not trusting himself to speak, and gently took one of Kanji's hands away from the knitting needles, guiding it up over his head before letting go. 

This seemed to relax Kanji, his shoulders slumping as he set his hand down on Yu's hair, fingers carding softly through the locks. "Holy shit," he said in disbelief, "it's even softer than it looks…"

Yu closed his eyes and hummed, leaning into the touch. Kanji's fingers were gentle from years of handling delicate fabrics, and it felt amazing against Yu's scalp. 

After Yu leaned particularly hard against his hand, Kanji let out a quiet chuckle. "Y'know, you're kinda like a cat, Senpai."

"Am I?" he asked lazily, relaxed. 

"Yeah. It's...really freakin' adorable."

Yu blinked up at him, eyes lidded from drowsiness, finding a genuine and kind--almost adoring-- smile on Kanji’s face. It was astonishing that such a look could be directed at  _ Yu _ . He was honored, and tried to communicate that in the way he smiled back. 

It was Kanji’s turn to blush, but he remained quiet, focused on Yu’s hair.

They ended up leaning against one another, Yu turning boneless in his relaxed state. Out of curiosity, he reached his own hand up toward Kanji’s head and stopped, asking silently for permission. Kanji stared at him blankly, not catching on until Yu wiggled his fingers and smirked. This caused Kanji to snort, ducking his head so Yu could pat it.

Yu was immediately surprised at how soft  _ Kanji’s  _ hair was, considering the amount of product he used. It must be something lightweight yet strong. He twirled a lock between his fingers.

Kanji hummed appreciatively. “That  _ does _ feel good, don’t it?”

“Mmm.” Yu titled his head in thought, pushing into Kanji’s fingers once more. “You’re not acting like a cat, though,” he said, pouting just a little.

“Hah! Only you can pull that off, Senpai.”

Being compared to his favorite animal was something Yu could get used to. He smiled wide at Kanji as the two sat close and chatted. They stayed like that for a long while, even after both their hair had been thoroughly petted, their knitting work forgotten for the evening.


End file.
